The present invention relates to a composite material comprising a microparticle support, such as a support derived from organic or inorganic particles, which has metallic ions and non-metallic cations grafted thereto, a process for producing said composite material and its use.
There are numbers of inventions and developments in non-drug, anti-bacterial materials in the last decade. Some of these materials are applied onto the surface of appliances as metal-ion coatings. Others form a sharp micro-surface that cuts bacterial cells during contact. There are also some materials grafting metallic ions (e.g. Ag+, Cu2+, or Zn2+) onto fabric or particles to achieve anti-bacterial purposes.
There are several problems associated with the existing non-drug, anti-bacterial materials, such as high manufacturing, storage and transportation costs. The existing materials use either metallic ion or non-metallic ion grafting process which does not provide efficient anti-bacterial effects.
Accordingly, there is a need for developing a new material that is relatively low-cost in manufacture, storage, transportation and post-disposition processes, and at the same time is highly efficient for applications.